blue_diamond_productions_007fandomcom-20200214-history
The Price of Loyalty
The Price of Loyalty is a 2008 fan film made between 2007-2008. It stars Tom Smith making his debut as James Bond "007". The film co-stars Richard Smith as the villainous Peter Grant, leader of criminal organization DARK MOON, and Chris Mooney as Jack Miller. The film aslo has a special edition version. This film is also bears a large similarity to the Eon Production 007 movie, On Her Majesty's Secret Service as pointed out in the begining and throughout the movie with soundtrack and script. Youtube Statistics Total Views: 624,447 54% of viewers liked it Length: 1hrs 4mins Upload Date: December 11th, 2011 Rating: PG Genre: Action, Crime, Thiller Director: Tom Smith Plot M, Head of the British Secret Service, attempts to track down James Bond (Tom Smith) in London, Paris, and Istanbul, all with negative reports. Bond is revealed to be in suburbian London, tracking a man by the name of Jack Miller (Chris Mooney), while he is attempting to defect from the shadowy organization which calls itself "DARK MOON". Bond catches up with Miller, but is caught himself by two men. One of the agents leads Miller away while the other orders Bond to his knees, but Bond fights the two agents and allows Miller to escape into a nearby house. Bond chases Miller to the house, but is caught by a woman, Cyrstal Tyler . Crystal demands Bond leave the house and pretend that he never saw her, but Bond points her gun up and picks his up, pointing it to her demanding answers. Gunshots suddenly ring out from the roof. Bond releases Crystal thus allowing her to escape by car and fails to catch her again, commenting "I sure do hate fast women". Back at MI6, M assigns Bond with Operation Patriot. The mission: to catch Miller (codenamed "Lone Wolf") to gain access to the whereabouts of DARK MOON leader, Peter Grant (Richard Smith). Bond becomes suspicious about Miller, but M insists on it cliaming it to be of the upmost importance. Bond meets with Q who gives him a tazor watch. Later, Bond is taken into custody by Mark Tyler, Head of the Red Linx, a very prosperous crime organization. Tyler asks Bond to romance his daughter, Crystal, who earlier tried to kill Bond. Bond denies this offer on the account that his late wife, Contessa Theresa "Tracy" Di Vicenzo , was offered by her father and was murdered on their wedding day by Ernst Stavro Blofeld . Bond later accepts when Tyler agrees to set up a meeting with Crystal in exchange for information on Grant. Bond sneaks into Miller's house and soon confronts him and asks him fro information, which Miller gladly fufills. Miller tells Bond the existance of a DARK MOON base with a computer terminal stcked with vital information. Escorted to the base by Miller, Bond breaks into the base and hacks the terminal and steals several documents to discover a letter addressed to Walter Jones, a DARK MOON operative. Bond requests to infiltrate the base as Walter Jones for as long as he can and attempt to capture Grant. There, Bond meets Grant face-to-face. Bond, excusing himself from Grant on the notion that Grant has work to accomplish, looks around the base. Using a secure line, Bond contacts Miller to kill Grant which fails and they attempt to escape by breaking up. Bond encounters Cyrstal and they escape the base together. Bond begins to romance Crystal and begins to fall in love her after promising no to after Tracy's death. Returning to London, M is infuriated at Bond for loosing Grant and reassigns him. As Bond leaves, he warns M not to trust Miller. Tyler thanks Bond for helping out with Crystal and Bond asks for the information on Grant he promised him. Tyler informs Bond that Grant is hosting a poker game at a local casino that night. Dubbing his disguise, George Cooper, Bond joins Grant's poker game at the casino. With Grant and Bond as the remaining players of the game, Bond wins the game. Grant later knocks Bond unconscious and confronts him. Bond kills Grant's henchman, Gerard , and escapes outside. Rendezvousing with Cyrstal, Bond and Crystal kill the remaining chasers and escape again. Arriving at Miller's residence, Bond and Crystal are ambushed by Grant, revealing Miller to be a traitor. Miller reveals DARK MOON's plans; to plant a bomb at MI6 and defuse it, allowing MI6 to allow Miller to gain access to confidential information and sell it. Miller then reveals to Bond that he interferred with his fake death with two DARK MOON operatives and not two Red Linx men sent by Crystal's father, Tyler. Miller allows Grant to kill Bond and Crystal, but Bond uses the watch tazor to paraylze Grant and escape once again. At MI6, Bond alerts Crystal to tell her father to destroy DARK MOON's headquarters while he deals with Miller and the bomb. Miller locates the bomb and nearly defuses it until Bond interferes. Miller manages to escape MI6 while Bond and Q successfully defuse the bomb with seven seconds to spare (0:07). Tyler's demolistion team arrives at DARK MOON headquarters along with Bond and Crystal and manage to infiltrate the base. Securing the base, they set explosives in the base while Bond chases after Grant. After the destruction of the base, Bond runs into Miller who Bond threatens to shoot until Grant jumps at Bond from behind and Miller eludes from Bond yet again. During the fistfight, Grant is shot by Bond in the head. Bond sadly tells Crystal about Tracy's death and that the day was her murder. Crystal leaves and Bond says what he said right after Tracy's murder: "we have all the time in the world." The Movie